Diários
by ReegiPleis
Summary: "As palavras podem fazer uma vida mudar, as palavras podem fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar."
1. I hate school

**Diários**

**Cap 1- I hate school**

**Bella PDV**

Cara eu odeio a escola tem que ser sempre assim?...

Bom vou começar desde o início, porque começar do meio não dá néh?Bom eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella, odeio que me chamem de Isabella, eu estudo em Phoenix, onde me mudei com minha mãe Renée quando meus pais se separaram quando eu ainda era um bebê, eu simplesmente odeio a minha escola, parece que todos me odeiam, só porque sou descordenada e não me pareço com minha bela irmã Rosalie, sei que isso vai parecer lesbianismo, mas minha irmã é uma loira escultural e ainda por cima líder de torcida, mas voltando ao assunto em questão eu não soou nada popular, nem bela como Rosalie e parece que por esse motivo soou ignorada por todos da escola, principalmente os garotos, não que eu ligue para isso mas quando você tem uma irmã como Rose os garotos vivem na porta da sua casas, mas não para te ver naturalmente, mas pra ver ela, cara isso é deprimente, principalmente quando você tem 17 anos e só foi beijada uma vez porque sua irmã pagou para isso acontecer e você descobre da pior maneira possível, através das outras animadoras de torcida e o time de luta romana dando gargalhadas da sua situação.

Isso foi traumatizante, mas espero que agora tudo mude, já que nesse momento estou arrumando minhas malas para voltar para Forks morar com meu pai Charlie, já que mamãe agora está casada com Phill e ele é jogador de baseball então eles viajam muito e eu e Rose voltaremos a morar com Charlie.

Rose não gostou da idéia, mas está arrumando as malas mesmo assim e gritando comigo:

- Bella para de escrever nesta droga de diário e me ajuda a fechar a mala!

- Ta bom - respondi- mas não entendo pra que tanta roupa!

- Ora eu não sou como você Bella eu gosto de me arrumar-respondeu Rose com sarcasmo.

Desisti de descutir e fui ajudá-la afinal, estava mesmo complicado de fechar aquela mal, agora eu sei porque ela estava suando...

* * *

**Comentem, comentem, comentem please e façam a vida de uma pequena autora muito mais feliz!**


	2. Voltando para Forks

**Diários**

**2 - Voltando para Forks**

**Bella PDV**

Era estranho estar aqui de novo, em pensar que da última vez que estive aqui meus pais estavam se separando, é estranho, mas não estou aqui para lembrar do passado de meus pais, mas sim para viver o meu presente o hoje não algo que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás.

Rose parecia que também não estava gostando muito de ter que voltar para Forks, ficava toda hora dizendo:

... ai como aqui é úmido, assim meu cabelo vai ficar horrível...

...com o frio que faz aqui eu não vou poder usar as minhas blusinhas da D&G...

Blusinhas? Pedaços de pano isso sim. Meu Deus como eu podia ter uma irmã tão fútil? Ninguém merece e os garotos ainda caiam aos seus pés, o mundo é louco mesmo, quero só ver qual vai ser a próxima vítima da Rose aqui, que por mais que tenham garotos aos seus pés ela nunca está contente e escolhe alguém para seduzir e não sei como, mas sempre funciona.

Mas o mais chato da situação é que amanhã mesmo nós já vamos ter que ir para a escola, nem vai dar tempo de a gente arrumar as nossas coisas direito e vamos ter que dormir cedo e ir à escola onde seremos as garotas novas e todos ficaram nos olhando, apesar da Rose já estar acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, mas eu não eu odeio chamar atenção e parece que é justamente isso que acontece comigo por duas simples razões:

1ª- Meu estilo, nunca fui uma menininha fútil e bonita como minha irmã, sou mais o estilo Rock, roupa preta e maquiagem nada além de lápis preto e rímel e claro eu não podia esquecer nos pés minha bota de salto mas mesmo assim uma bota preta ou meus all stars.

2ª- Eu sou muito descordenada caio muito e me bato em todos os lugares como diz minha mãe dá pra saber que eu estou chegando em casa só pelo barulho que eu faço me batendo em toda parte é eu sou sutil como uma bazuca.

E Rose sempre é o centro das atenções por que:

1º ela é linda

2º ela faz mais o estilo de "As patricinhas de Bervely Hills" (que só para constar me dá nojo) que quando as garotas compram roupas não pagam o preço da roupa e sim a marca dela...

Levantamos-nos cedo para ir para escola e Charlie nos deu uma carona, chegando a escola aconteceu algo estranho, mas que eu já esperava que acontecesse, todos estavam nos olhando como se fossemos aberrações de circo! Eu só não ficava mais vermelha porque sou uma só, já Rose como estava acostumada nem ligava andava como uma modelo e com cara de poucos amigos, como podia ser tão metida? Às vezes me pergunto se ela é minha irmã mesmo, somos tão diferentes.

Mas andando pelos corredores notei que não olhavam tanto para Rose e sim espera ai! Era pra mim? Olhei para trás para ter certeza e sim, era para mim que olhavam, mas por quê?

Deixando essa questão de lado fui para a minha primeira aula do dia Inglês e já vi uma cena deplorável, várias garotas se derretendo todas para dois babacas, Edward e Emmett, como eu sei o nome dos dois? Simples elas não paravam de falar, exemplo:

... ai Edward você é um doce...

... Emmett como você é safadinho, adoro isso...

E coloque essas frases na voz mais melosa que você conseguir imaginar e multiplique por 10 e vai ser o resultado aproximado, e como eu não resisti e sou sutil como uma bazuca ao passar por eles para ir a uma das únicas carteiras vagas na sala, disse:

- Ai que nojo, eu não agüento, vou vomitar - e saí dando gargalhadas , só de ver a cara de susto deles por eu não estar babando por eles como as outras garotas e a cara de ódio das outras garotas por eu ter conseguido chamar a tenção deles.

Pouco depois disso Rose chega na sala e claro como as outras da uma boa secada nos dois babacas e senta perto de mim e diz:

- Por que você não me esperou? Eu disse que ia ao banheiro ver como estava meu cabelo.

- Rose até você estar satisfeita com o seu cabelo nós iríamos perder a aula toda, e senta logo que o professor já ta chegando.

Mal deu tempo de eu puxar a Rose pra sua cadeira e o professor começou:

- Bom dia turma, pra quem não me conhece eu sou o Sr. Lutz, mas podem me chamar de Paul, eu dou aulas de Inglês! Ora, ora, Srta. Isabella e Srta. Rosalie Swan, bem vindas.

- Obrigada – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois das apresentações não prestei atenção na aula, já que os dois babacas do começo da aula sentavam na minha frente e não paravam de cochichar e olhar para mim sorrindo, até que eu me irritei ergui só a sobrancelha direita e disse sem emetir som:

- O que foi? Algum problema?

Depois dessa eles pararam de olhar para mim, mas não de cochichar...

Ai, que foi Rose? – acabei de levar um belo beliscão-

- Por que aqueles dois bonitões não paravam de olhar para você? Seu rosto não ta sujo nem nada!

Nossa ela anima a gente...

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia Rose, mas adoraria saber!

- Não esquece ta, se um deles pedir o meu celular não pense só passe o número!

É por uma dessas que eu duvido que ela seja minha irmã.

Após isso bateu o sinal para a próxima aula matemática e entrando nessa aula já tive um belo susto:

- Oi meu nome é Alice Cullen e este é meu namorado Jasper Hale, bem vinda a Forks Bella, posso te chamar de Bella? Ah é claro que sim já que eu fui encarregada de te ajudar com a matéria de matemática atrasada e então teremos muito tempo jutas e seremos boas amigas é claro! – disse de supetão aquele ser a minha frente que dizia se chamar Alice, parece que o sangue dela é de pó de guaraná, ela não parava de saltitar e bater palminhas, bom não tive escolha a não ser responder:

- Tudo bem Alice, eu acho, e obrigada, mas onde eu me sento?

- Bom tem uma carteira vaga ao lado de mim e atrás de Jasper, vem eu te mostro! – e me puxou para a carteira ainda bem que o professor entrou e me salvou de ter que conversar com aquele ser saltitante por mais alguns minutos, ainda era de manhã e enquanto todos estavam sonolentos ela parecia ter tomado energético, como pode uma coisa dessas?

Graças a Deus essa aula passou rápido e eu pude me livrar da Alice, mas algo me dizia que seriamos grandes amigas, bom voltando, indo para meu armário para poder pegar o livro para a próxima aula ouvi uma conversa estranha:

- Será que o Edward consegue? Aquela garota nova a tal de Isabella ela é meio estranha, tipo aqui não existem roqueiros aqui será que ela não notou?

- Jéssica você esqueceu de quem estamos falando? Estamos falando de

Edward Cullen ele consegue tudo o que quer e principalmente conseguir conquistar ela, ele apostou caro com Emmett.

Como eu já disse que sou sutil como uma bazuca, parei bem na frente delas e disse:

- Vamos ver do que esse idiota de Edward Cullen é capaz! E mais umas coisas me chamem de Bella e eu odeio que falem de mim pelas costas e sou roqueira sim, não é porque tive que vim morar nessa cidade de caipiras que eu vou mudar o meu estilo. – e saí andando como se nada tivesse acontecido e deixei as duas para trás de boca aberta, mas algo não saia da minha cabeça, será que eu ouvi direito? O sobrenome daqueles idiotas era Cullen? Mas esse é o sobrenome da Alice, saco porque eu fui gostar logo da irmã deles?

Mas essa história não ficaria assim, se fosse verdade, Edward Cullen que se prepare ele vai se arrepender de ter feito essa aposta.

* * *

**Esse capítulo está um pouco pequeno viu Danny?**  
**Mas eles com o tempo irão aumentar.**

**Apreciem SEM moderação**

**Besos e não se esqueçam comentem e façam uma autora feliz**


	3. Garota Nova

**Cap 3- Garota nova**

Edward PDV

Será que aquela escola não tinha outro assunto?

Bom deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

e estudo em Forks High School e pode-se dizer que eu sou o garoto mais cobiçado da escola, depois de mim claro vem meu irmão Emmett apesar de ele achar que é o mais cobiçado, coitado como é inocente, tenho também uma irmã chamada Alice Cullen que é uma das garotas mais belas desta escola, bom a minha família é muito bonita podemos assim dizer, mas ao únicos solteiros somos eu Emmett,já que Alice namora com Jasper Hale formando o casal mais bonito da escola, mas voltando ao primeiro assunto, as filhas de Charlie Isabella e Rosalie estão de volta a cidade e a escola só fala nisso agora, cidade pequena é um saco, Emmett estava todo animada para conhecer, como ele mesmo disse "aquelas totosas" Deus ainda descubro de onde ele tira essas coisas, a primeira vez que eu vi Isabella ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara e a da meu irmão, no começo eu fiquei com raiva dela e até fiz uma aposta boba com Emmett que conquistaria aquela garota insuportável, mas agora pensando melhor sobre a situação, aquela garota com os olhos chocolate e seu estilo roqueiro nada convencional para Forks estava me intrigando e encantando, ela era a única da escola que não suspirava por mim e meu irmão, o que era muito estranho nós éramos os mais lindos daquele lugar como pode, até a irmã dela Rosalie, que loira escultural, ficou secando a gente menos ela, eu iria fazer de tudo para conquistar aquela garota, não só para ganhar um bom dinheiro de Emmett mas para descobrir quem era aquela garota tão linda e tão diferente e a minha vida vai facilitar mais ainda já que Alice chegou toda animada em casa dizendo que tinha feito amizade com Isabella ou melhor dizendo Bella como ela gosta de ser chamada, digamos que o nome combina com a pessoa.

Eu poderia ter qualquer garota daquela escola, principalmente Tânia Denali ela era muito linda e apaixonada por mim, mas eu não queria qualquer garota eu queria Bella ela era diferente de todas daquele lugar, ela não caia aos meus pés pelo contrário ela me esnobava, mas se dependesse do meu charme e de minha força de vontade eu iria mudar essa situação, Bella Swan, você será minha.

Alice PDV

Olá eu sou Alice Cullen, bom não vou começar com aquelas apresentações chatas porque todos sabem que sou irmã de Edward e Emmett e namoro com Jasper, eu quero mesmo é dizer que estou super hiper mega animada para ir á escola já que as filhas de Charlie estão de volta da cidade e irão estudar no mesmo lugar que eu, e fui encarregada pelo professor de matemática Sr. Peter de ajudar uma das filhas de Charlie com a matéria, irei ajudar Isabella, ai acho que ela não gosta de ser chamada assim vou chamá-la de Bella, estou muito contente sabendo que irei ajudá-la e algo me diz que seremos grandes amigas, afinal eu sou muito rápida para fazer amizades novas e essa será mais uma, mas eu estou desconfiada que o Eddie não tem boas intenções a respeito de Bella já que ficou todo animado quando soube que eu fiz amizade com ela e Emmett na mesma hora começou a rir e dizendo que não imaginava conseguir o dinheiro dele tão rápido, se eu bem conheço os dois eles devem ter feito uma aposta que Eddie não iria conquistar Bella, será que ele nunca se contenta? Ele já tem praticamente a escola toda aos pés dele principalmente a Tânia Denali ela é louca por ele e ele nem liga, mas agora chega Bella e ele e Emmett fazem uma aposta? Esses meus irmãos não tem juízo algum, parece que a única que é "ajuizada" digamos assim sou eu já que tirando nossos pais sou a única da família que tem um relacionamento sério, sinceramente não entendo como as pessoas podem viver sem um amor verdadeiro, sem sua alma gêmea.

Bella PDV

Ai onde está a Alice? Cadê aquele ser saltitante quando eu preciso dele? É o professor tinha razão de deixar alguém encarregado de me ajudar com a matéria, eu não entendo nada, ta confesso nunca fui boa em matemática, ta odeio matemática, não me dou bem com números, Alice onde esta você?

- Bella telefone para você é uma tal de Alice- gritou Rose, nossa parece que Alice ouviu meus pensamentos-

- Já to indo - desci correndo as escadas e atendi o telefone- Oi Alice, nossa parece que você adivinhou estou mesmo precisando de você!

- Ai ainda bem porque estou indo agora mesmo para sua casa!

- Mas você sabe o meu endereço?

- Bella aqui é Forks todos sabem onde todos moram, me espera que daqui a vinte minutos eu estou aí!

- Ta, valeu tchau.

- Tchauzinho.

Nossa eu tenho que me acostumar com essa cidade!

Não demorou mesmo mais de vinte minutos e Alice já estava na porta de casa com um New Beatle amarelo, até o carro dela é diferente, ela realmente me ajudou com a lição de casa não somente com a de matemática, mas com as outras também e aproveitou a oportunidade para me convidar pra ir em uma festa na sua casa no dia seguinte e para não ser indelicada chamou Rose também, e claro não pude recusar uma que Rose não deixou e outra que Alice foi muito legal vindo me ajudar com o dever e eu devia uma para ela, ainda bem que amanhã era sexta e Charlie não iria se importar já que as sábados não temos que levantar cedo, ainda bem que Alice iria nos buscar com medo de nos perdermos e não conseguirmos ir a sua festa, não vejo a hora, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para ver se o que eu ouvi a respeito daquele Cullen era verdade, se fosse ele pagaria caro porque não seria eu que acabaria se apaixonando e levando um pé no traseiro, ai as vezes a minha maldade me surpreende, mas fazer o que ele que provocou, atiçou a onça com vara curta agora agüenta as conseqüências.

Edward PDV

Cara eu amo a Alice, maravilhosa essa idéia de fazer uma festa amanhã aqui em casa, essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita para eu colocar o meu plano em ação e conquistar Bella finalmente, quem mandou ela tirar uma com a minha cara agora eu me encantei e vou ter ela para mim, se ela não tivesse feito aquilo na aula de Inglês talvez eu nunca tenha notado ela, mas já que ela se fez notar agüente as conseqüências, e elas não serão poucas.

* * *

Danny não bate eu sei que tá pequeno

Mas como eu já disse as coisas vão aumentando conforme o tempo, não te preocupe a história fica mais longa.

E gente como sempre por favor comentem seu comentário é muito importante para esta pobre mortal que tenta divertí-los com essa humilde história.

Besos


	4. Festa

** ATENÇÃO REVELAÇÃO: O que está escrito em negrito é a "voz interior" de Eddie e Bell's**

* * *

Sábado de manhã, HOJE ERA SÁBADO DE MANHÃ E AQUELE MALDITO CELULAR ME ACORDA NO MEIO DO MEU SONO!

Meu celular começou a tocar e no visor estava o nome de Edward. Congelei no mesmo instante o que será que ele queria comigo?

Será que eu atendo? Perguntei a mim mesma.

**Atende logo Bella.** – a minha consciência me alertou.

**Não, faz ele esperar**. – legal agora eu tinha duas consciências. Eu já não era louca o suficiente?

**Não**, responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Cansada de lutar com meus dois "eu", peguei o telefone.

-Alô. – disse temerosa.

- Amém Bella, pensei que tinha morrido.

-Ah, Alice, é você. – suspirei aliviada.

- Não é o papa.

- Jura, então seu Papa eu to precisando me confessar sabe...

-Bella, foco, eu to ligando pra te avisar que a festa vai ser a fantasia ok?

-Legal Alice, você vai me avisar isso às oito da manhã, no dia da festa!

- Foi mal amiga, é que as coisas estão tão corridas que eu esqueci de te avisar.

- Alice dessa vez eu deixo passar, mas você vai ter que ir escolher uma fantasia comigo.

- Bella, então...

-Desembucha!

-Eu não vou poder ir, como eu disse está uma loucura aqui.

- Ai meu Deus, você ainda me paga Alice.

- Chama a Ângela.

Pensando bem não era uma má idéia.

Despedi-me de Alice ainda praguejando alguma coisa.

Ângela estava em casa e atendeu ao telefone rapidamente.

- Hey Ângela. – eu disse.

- Hey Bella, como vai?

- Eu estou bem, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Para?

- Bem, Alice acabou de me ligar e disse que a festa é a fantasia e eu não tenho uma fantasia, então eu estava pensando se você se importa de ir a Port Angeles comigo e comprar algumas coisa.

- Parece bom para mim. Que horas?

- Você pode me pegar, tipo, agora? – Ângela riu.

-Yeah, ok.

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui colocar uma roupa mais confortável, já que eu estava começando a pensar que seria difícil achar alguma fantasia em pleno sábado.

Ângela assim como o combinado, apareceu em minha porta dez minutos depois da nossa conversa ao telefone.

-Pronta para ir.

- Pronta.

Ficamos a manhã inteira atrás de roupas e sapatos. Perto das três horas havíamos comprado tudo que precisávamos. Então seguimos para minha casa.

- Hey Bella.

Levei um susto quando vi Alice sentada no sofá de minha sala conversando com Charlie.

-Oi Alice, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Alice veio te pegar para vocês se aprontarem na casa dela.

- Eu pensei que seria mais fácil, e bem mais divertido. – Alice dava pulinhos ma poltrona.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu só vou pegar as minhas coisas.

- Ângela, sem discussão, você vai também.

Rumamos para a casa de Alice e assim que chegamos em sua casa ouvimos gritos vindo de sua grande sala.

- Emmett, segura esse negócio direito, inútil.

- Se você segurasse certo eu não teria problema aqui.

- Olha aqui seu...

Entramos na sala antes que Edward pudesse terminar sua frase, pelo tom de sua voz, não parecia uma frase muito positiva.

- Gente sem brigas, preciso disso pronto para hoje, eu e as meninas estaremos no meu quarto, qualquer coisa, se virem.

Assim que Alice pronunciou "as meninas", Edward e Emmett se viraram para nos encarar.

Edward grudou seu olhar no meu e um sorriso arrogante surgiu em seus lábios carnudos, altamente... FOCO BELLA! Que pensamentos são esses garota.

- Olá Bella. – Edward deixou um sorriso torto aparecer e seus olhos brilharam em antecipação.

- Cullen. – minha voz saiu um pouco falha. Droga!

- Te vejo na festa.

- Veremos. – sorri e corri para o quarto de Alice.

- Bella, me explica isso.

- Isso o que?

- Que troca de olhar "me coma" foi esse?

- Alice! – disse em tom de aviso.

- Hum, Alice, eu acho que essa festa vai dar no que falar.

- Minhas intuições dizem a mesma coisa.

As duas me olharam sugestivamente.

- Ok, agora eu estou com medo.

Alice, para a minha total infelicidade, decidiu me arrumar primeiro. As horas iam passando e eu ainda estava sentada na cadeira da penteadeira de Alice. Não sei o que ela fazia, mas pra falar a verdade eu preferia ficar sem saber.

- Pronto Bella, acabei, vista a sua fantasia.

- Me deixe ver no espelho.

- Não! Só depois da obra estiver completa, agora vaza que é a vez da Ângela.

Ficamos mais alguns momentos nos arrumando, e Alice havia escondido todos os espelhos de seu quarto.

Quando estávamos todas prontas, Alice descobriu o maior espelho do quarto.

Eu reconheci o pequeno ser ao meu lado com sua fantasia de fada. Eu não poderia esperar outra fantasia dela. Também via uma abelha ao meu lado. Ângela estava linda assim como Alice. Mas havia uma pessoa entre elas que eu não reconhecia. Não podia ser eu ali. A fantasia era a mesma, mas a pessoa não se parecia nem um pouco comigo.

**Claro que não é você, é o Elvis Presley não ta vendo, poxa tá igualzinho.**

**Besta, não fala assim que ela acredita, não Bella é você mesmo, e digamos que está um belo demônio, não é em vão que você sempre me ouve.**

Descemos a escada vagarosamente, a decoração estava perfeita Alice realmente tinha um dom, a sala de sua casa estava repleta, tenho certeza que não conhecia nem a metade das pessoas que estavam lá.

No meio daquela multidão eu consegui reconhecer uma pessoa de olhos verdes esmeralda profundos olhando diretamente para mim, EDWARD.

Para a minha não surpresa ele estava fantasiado de médico.

**Como pode uma pessoa tão irritante ser tão gostosa?**

**Minha querida amiga consciência comprando beleza na farmácia que não foi!**

Acho que vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas consciências eu concordo plenamente com vocês.

Meu corpo agia involuntariamente dirigindo-me ao encontro de Edward, quando graças ou infelizmente fui interrompida no meio do caminho por três pessoas, Alice e duas garotas que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida, mas já simpatizando com elas por mostrarem um sorriso sincero.

-Bella, estas são Bruna e Regiana – Alice disse apontando para as garotas ao seu lado.

-É, mas pode chamar a gente de Brúh e Reegi, por favor só as nossas mães dizem nosso nome todo, principalmente quando estão estressadas – disse a menina a minha frente que mais tarde fui descobrir que era a Brúh.

-Gente vamos parar de conversa boba e nos diverti, e Bella sua irmã já chegou, o Emm foi busca-la - disse Alice.

-Amém alguém resolveu começar a se divertir e vamos logo que eu tenho que começar a fazer o meu trabalho e você também Brúh não se esqueça! – disse a Regiana piscando um olho para a amiga, só agora eu fui perceber suas fantasias, a Brúh estava com uma fantasia de Robin Hood feminina e a Regiana de Policial e logo abaixo das escadas dois garotos fantasiados de Mafiosos não desgrudavam os olhos delas, agora eu entendi a piadinha de duplo sentido.

**Demorou hein Bella pensei que ia ter que explicar.**

**Gente, que mafiosos são aqueles? O lá em casa hein!**

Além de ser maligna você é tarada?

**Não querida eu só aprecio o que é belo, e que beleza, meu Deus das consciências me abane!**

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Começamos a descer as escadas e os garotos já foram conversar com a Brúh e a Reegi, eu e Alice nos entreolhamos e eu não resisti e falei:

-Nossa, eles são rápidos não é?

-Com toda a certeza amiga, eles estudam com elas em Standford e me disseram que hoje tomariam coragem de falar com elas, já que na faculdade eles são um pouco tímidos.

-Então enquanto elas começam a "cumprir o seu dever" vamos para o bar beber algo que minha garganta está um pouco seca e eu não agüento mais.

-Claro.

Mal cheguei ao bar e tive um susto.

-Oi Bella

Era Edward.

-Oi Cullen – peguei minha bebida e virei com tudo.

-Calma, vai devagar ou não vai dar meia hora e já vai estar bêbada.

-Não me irrite Cullen e com licença já que você não me deixa nem beber em paz eu vou tentar dançar. – e saí irritada, será que ele não podia me deixar em paz um minuto?

http:/www./audio/D-gAWUtO/Bob_Sinclar_Feat_Shaggy_

Quando cheguei a pista de dança já estava no final de "I gotta feeling"do The Black Eyed Peas

A letra daquela música simplesmente combinava com o momento que eu estava vivendo naquela festa.

Mas logo começou a tocar "I wanna" do Bob Sinclar.

Eu estava me divertindo dançando quando de repente chega o Edward perto de mim e começa a dançar comigo, eu cai na besteira de olhar em seus olhos e fiquei completamente hipnotizada, seus olhos me prendiam e eu não conseguia me afastar deles, percebendo seu efeito em mim ele começou a se aproximar e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura, não imaginava que ele era tão forte, e aproximando a sua boca do meu ouvido perguntou mordiscando minha orelha:

- Gostando da festa?

Só consegui exprimir um "Aham", seu perfume me embriagava e eu não estava racionando corretamente. Ele começou a respirar perto demais do meu pescoço e depositar beijos neste lugar, depois ele subiu novamente para minha orelha respirando profundamente e me mandando arrepios por todo o corpo, e indo parar ao queixo dando leves mordiscadas e beijos e desta vez percebendo o quão arrepiada eu estava e respirando ofegantemente e no momento em que ele sorriu e começava a se inclinar para me beijar eu percebi o que estava acontecendo e consegui o controle da situação me afastando um pouco e começando a ir rebolando até o chão bem devagar com ele ainda segurando a minha cintura e nossos corpos se movendo na mesma sincronia, eu podia sentir a sua coxa grande colada nas minhas e quando estávamos subindo eu sussurrei em seu ouvindo mordiscando do mesmo modo que minutos mais cedo ele tinha feito comigo:

- Desculpe, mas não hoje e nem agora, quem sabe outro dia!

E pisquei para ele e saí na minha melhor imitação de Rosalie rebolativa deixando-o logo atrás de mim aturdito e com a boca aberta.

Ainda meio zonza pelo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer fui ao bar e encontrei Reegi e seu mafioso encostados no balcão.

-Oi Bella, se divertindo?

-Tentando.

-Desculpe a grosseria esse é o Ian, Ian essa é a Bella.

-Prazer – disse ele.

-O prazer é todo meu – respondi alheia a situação, naquele momento eu só consegui me lembrar do que tinha acabado de fazer na pista de dança com Edward, eu quase tinha me deixado ser beijada por ele, eu tinha que esquecer aquilo e relaxar um pouco, foi quando ao bar chegaram, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper e caímos na besteira de começar um pequeno campeonato de quem conseguia beber mais, a uma certa altura da competição Edward veio se juntar a nós, eu estava tão bêbada que não me importei com esse mero detalhe e sem contar que ele percebendo a minha situação se sentou bem ao meu lado pedindo um copo para si.

Funhouse - Pink http:/www./audio/IKCjQH2w/Pink_-_

- UHU! Pink, minha diva! Finalmente uma música que preste nessa festa. – Emmett gritou a todo pulmão.

- O QUE? Quer dizer que só uma música da festa que eu planejei INTEIRINHA presta Emmett? – Alice também alterada gritou com a voz ressentida.

- Nãããoo ananzinha, é que você sabe que eu tenho uma queda pela Pink não sabe?

- Ah é. Não é pra menos que eu vi você dançando esses dias no seu quarto. Emmett, que rebolado hein?

PASMEM, Emmett começou a ficar vermelho com o comentário. Acho sinceramente que a bebida começa a mudar as personalidades das pessoas. Principalmente quando essa pessoa é o Emmett.

- Emmett irmão você ta com vergonha. Nossa, agora eu estou chocado! – Edward ao meu lado falou completamente torto.

- Quer saber, eu não vou ficar ouvindo merda. Com licença, eu vou curtir a festa.

Emmett se levantou e se pôs de pé. Mas voltou a nos olhar e disse:

- Acho que eu não to bem, não. – E caiu no chão.

Jasper e Edward começaram a rir.

- Você viu Edward? Foi só ele se levantar e caiu. – Jasper fez o mesmo gesto de Emmett, e por incrível que pareça também caiu.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH. – Alice gritou ao meu lado.

- Que foi pequeno ser?

- SALVEM MEU JASPERZINHO, ELE CAIU!

Eu vou matar, ME SEGURA QUE EU VOU MATAR!

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio ouvimos um gemido vindo de algum lugar perto de nós. Eu comecei a procurar, mas não achava nada nem ninguém por perto.

- TIRA O JASPER DE CIMA DE MIM PORRA!

Olhei para o chão e vi Jasper desacordado em cima de Emmett.

- Huuuummmmm... Boiola. – Edward falou, mas dei uma cotovelada em seu estômago. Coitado, ficou vesgo.

Ajudamos Jasper a levantar e o sentamos em um dos bancos do bar. Mas ele ainda se encontrava desacordado.

- Ai o que a gente faz para acordar o amor da minha vida?

Gente bêbada e apaixonada é uma desgraça.

- Espera só um pouco que você já descobre Alice!

Peguei um copo cheio de vodca e joguei no rosto do bêbado soneca e em seguida lhe dei um tapa. Nunca vi alguém acordar tão rápido como Jasper acordou.

- Viu como é fácil? – Disse para Alice.

- Ok, acho que todos sabemos que estamos bêbados. – Rosalie disse cambaleando.

- Não, eu nego. – Edward gritou ao meu lado.

- Vai negar no raio que o parta.

- Raio? Onde?

- Ok, Ok, eu sei que vocês estão numa fase Percy Jackson, mas será que dá pra FOCAR AQUI? – Rosalie gritou. – O que nós vamos fazer agora? A maioria das pessoas já partiu.

- FESTA DO PIJA...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase. – Emmett estreitou os olhos.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntei.

- QUE HAJA A LUZ! – Emmett gritou.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Jasper disse.

- Viram, sempre funciona. – Emmett se gabou.

- Que tal nos apossarmos de algumas garrafas de qualquer coisa e jogarmos o "Jogo das perguntas rápidas".

- E como se joga isso? – Alice perguntou.

- Der, você tem que responder rápido. Nossa, essa até eu entendi.

- Podemos nos juntar a vocês?

- AI JESUS, VOCÊS QUEREM ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO? – Emmett gritou e completou. – Gatas são sempre bem vindas, mas dessa vez eu vou deixar os garotos jogarem também só porque eles são legais! MENINOS?

- Sim Emmett – eles responderam

- SOU SEU FÃ! – esse Emmett bêbado não é boa coisa, definitivamente!

Roubamos quase o estoque inteiro de bebidas, e não somos bêbados! Se insistir eu nego.

Sentamos em um circulo, bem torto devo acrescentar, e demos inicio ao jogo.

- Eu primeiro. – Alice gritou, batendo palminhas. – E a minha escolhida para responder é... Que rufem os tambores.

Edward pegou os hashis que estavam próximos a ele e batucou no chão.

- Quem é Alice? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Hello, é a Bella né.

Pronto, era só o que me faltava.

- Por que você fugiu do meu querido irmão pegador quando ele tentou te beijar hoje na festa? E não negue eu vi tudoooo! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! – corei com a pergunta.

- Bruxa de araque isso não é uma pergunta rápida.

- Lógico que é, é só você responder em menos de trinta segundos.

- Eu vou me abster de comentários.

- Anda Bella, queremos uma resposta. – Rosalie falou.

- Não. As perguntas devem ser rápidas, então faça outra pergunta Alice.

- Povo chato. – Alice respirou fundo e continuou. – Preto ou branco?

-Preto.

- Romance ou terror?

- Terror.

- Quente ou gelado?

- Gelado.

- Duro ou mole?

- Duro.

-Emmett ou Edward?

- Edward. – OPA, FUDEU.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE? RE-PE-TE!

Ai meu Deus o que eu digo agora?

Diz que você teve um lapso e não está dizendo coisas coerentes.

Não, foi a bebida que misturou com sua personalidade de Elvis!

CALEM A BOCA! O que eu faço? Já sei!

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Mas é claro que sabe. – Rosalie acusou. – Você disse com todas as letras.

Droga, droga, droga. Agora não tem mais como escapar, elas vão me encher o saco. Eu e minha boca grande, não posso ficar sem dar uma fora.

** Com certeza não. Mas sua boca grande era uma boca que o Edward adoraria beijar.**

** Eu, se fosse você, beijava.**

Mas você sou eu.

**Então eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer... AGARRA E APROVEITA.**

Seria muito estranho dizer que eu corei com esse pensamento?

** Ah, com certeza.**

Mas, pois é eu corei e muito. Mas eu estava completamente envergonhada por ter soltado na frente de todos, mesmo que bêbados, que eu preferia Edward a Emmett.

Eu não sei o que me deu, mas saiu e agora eu devia encarar. Mas eu não conseguia entender o porquê de eu ter dito isso. Por que, afinal, eu preferia Edward à Emmett? Emmett era muito mais engraçado e mais forte. Mas o olhar de Edward era uma coisa única, o seu sorriso...

- Bella? Você está ai? – Vi Edward balançando a mão na minha frente.

- To sim, eu só mergulhei em pensamentos.

- Ok, mas Bella, você quer me explicar que papo é esse de preferir Edward a mim?

- Eu só disse. Sem segundas intenções.

A expressão de Edward caiu um pouco, mas logo voltou ao seu sorriso arrogante, mas, me chamem de louca, sua expressão estava mudada. Um pouco cansada e com sinais de derrota. Não podia ser verdade, eu devia ter bebido demais.

**Edward PDV**

Seria mesmo verdade o que Bella tinha dito? Que a sua resposta tinha sido realmente sem segundas intenções? E por que ao ouvir aquelas palavras de sua boca é como se fosse que meu coração congelasse, mas mesmo assim sangrasse? Por que só ela me fazia sentir de um jeito tão diferente e as outras garotas com quem eu me relacionei não tinham o mesmo efeito? Eu devo estar realmente muito bêbado para em uma hora como essa estar tendo esses pensamentos.

- Terra para Edward, o cabeção você ainda está aí? – perguntou Emmett.

- Claro que estou só estava um pouco perdido em minha própria mente, mas e agora quem é o próximo?

- Você mesmo garanhão.

- E quem vai perguntar para mim?

- BELLA! – todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá pergunte o que quiser nesse momento minha vida é um livro aberto.

- Uma fruta?

- Morango

- Um perfume?

- Rosas

- Um doce?

- Chocolate

- Um desejo?

- Te beijar.

Ok agora quem estava enrascado era eu, afinal por que eu fui dizer uma coisa dessas? Será que eu não podia ter ficado com a boca fechada ou simplesmente ter mentido? Mas não eu tinha que abrir essa minha boca e me entregar.

- Opa, revelações! Mas gente acho que isso não é novidade nenhuma pra ninguém, continuando! – disse Alice, eu tinha que me lembrar de agradecê-la mais tarde por ter livrado a minha cara depois dessa.

- É agora eu quero perguntar e a meu escolhido é o Emmett. – disse Rosalie.

- Tudo bem gatinha, manda ver! – disse Emmett.

- Bom, não sei se mais alguém viu, mas você em certo momento da festa deu uma pequena escapada digamos assim, o que você foi fazer?

- Beijar

- Quem?

- Uma loira

- Foi bom?

- Maravilhoso

- Repetiria a dose?

- Todo dia se for possível!

- Ui a noite foi boa em Emmett? – Edward gritou.

- Você não faz idéia.

- Mas, que tal continuarmos. – Alice disse.

- Ta pequinês, eu quero perguntar. – Emmett disse animado.

- Qual a sua escolha?

- EDWARD!

- Nossa, tá todo mundo querendo perguntar para mim hoje. Acho que eu estou ficando famoso.

- Não se gabe não ensebado.

Emmett ficou alguns segundos pensativo, pois é também fiquei chocado, e depois começou.

- Cedo ou tarde?

- Tarde.

- Doce ou salgado?

Nesse momento olhei para Bella e respondi.

- Doce.

- Quente ou frio?

- Quente.

- Ação ou terror?

- Ação.

- Com quem você ficaria: Alice ou Bella?

- Emmett! – disse espantado.

- Ah é, eu esqueci do seu lance com a Bella.

Ok, eu não vou comentar. Emmett está bêbado. MUITO bêbado.

- Edward você não respondeu! – Obrigado Reegi.

- Considerando que Alice é minha irmã eu prefiro ficar com a Bella.

- E a Bella ficou vermelha. – Brúh gritou ao meu lado fazendo todos gargalharem e eu admirar o tom vermelho que surgiu nas bochechas de Bella.

- Eu quero perguntar. – Reegi praticamente gritou. – Para Bella. – Um sorriso demoníaco apareceu em seu rosto.

- Vai em frente. – Bella disse fazendo um gesto para ela continuar.

- Você realmente não deveria ter falado isso. – Brúh alertou.

- Em uma palavra: O que você sentiu quando dançou com Edward. – Bella arregalou os olhos e ficou mais vermelha. E o meu coração já estava na garganta.

- Calor. Muito calor.

**MORRI.**

Ela tinha acabado de confessar que tinha sentido calor quando dançou comigo. Meu peito se encheu de alegria e por um momento eu admito que quis sair gritando. Ela podia não me amar, mas sentia algo forte por mim, sem duvida nenhuma.

Encarei Bella que estava ainda mais vermelha, uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nela.

Ela olhava para as mãos que estava agitadas em seu colo.

- Bella. – sussurrei ao seu lado.

Ela subiu seu olhar para mim e eu me perdi no meu doce favorito. O chocolate de seus olhos. Eles me diziam tantas coisas e eu me sentia um idiota por não conseguir decifrar o que era.

Consegui distinguir a surpresa, a vergonha, mas jurava que tinha algo mais, algo que ela não queria que eu descobrisse, pois desviou seu olhar do meu. Mas eu não estava satisfeito, segurei seu queixo e subi novamente seu olhar.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta? – ela ficou um pouco receosa, mas por fim acenou a cabeça.

Fomos até a parte de fora de minha casa e ficamos ali na escuridão que a luz da lua cortava sentados em um banco um pouco distantes. Me senti um pouco mais lúcido e capaz de pensar nas coisas antes de responde-las.

- Acho que já consigo pensar melhor. – Bella falou baixo.

- É eu também, mas tenho certeza que a ressaca de amanhã vai feia.

- Nem me lembre, prefiro esquecer esta parte por enquanto.

Era tão bom conversar com Bella, ela tinha assunto e a conversa seguia livremente. Éramos apenas amigos, não havia aquela tensão que sempre se encontrava a nossa volta. Não havia sempre a discussão que se tornava presente em nossas conversas. Era como se fossemos apenas dois estranhos.

**Edward, que papo é esse de "dois estranhos"? PELO AMOR DE DEUS. Agarra e beija ela logo.**

**Aproveita a chance cara!**

Não podia negar que estava louco de vontade de beijá-la, mas antes precisava perguntar uma coisa.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Aquilo que você disse. – engoli seco criando coragem, que na presença dela eu perdia. – Sobre preferir a mim ao invés de Emmett e que você sentiu calor quando dançava comigo. É verdade?

- Sim – as palavras acabaram escapando de sua boca e pelo olhar surpreso que ela deu depois de afirmar isso significava que ela tinha dito algo que preferia não ter assumido.

- Isso quer dizer que... – eu me aproximei dela fazendo nossas pernas se tocarem, senti meu corpo se arrepiar. – que... Você quer me beijar?

Bella aproximou seu rosto do meu e senti sua respiração forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce tocar meu rosto. Seus lábios se entreabriram me convidando a me aproximar. Lambi meus lábios com a expectativa e quando estávamos a centímetros de distância...

- IIIIIHUUUUUUUU! – Emmett apareceu correndo sem camisa pelo quintal.

- EMMETT VOLTA AQUI. – Reegi, Brúh e Alice corriam atrás dele. Elas pareciam muito zangadas e se tivessem a oportunidade matariam Emmett.

Jasper apareceu lá olhando a cena com terror. Rosalie apenas observava a cena como se tentasse segurar o riso.

- VOCÊS NUNCA ME PEGARAM VIVO.

- SENÃO FOR VIVO VAI SER MORTO MESMO.

Bella levantou-se rapidamente assustada pela gritaria. Mas para o infortúnio dela Emmett a acertou em cheio e os dois caíram dentro da piscina.

Bella emergiu com uma expressão se assassina.

- Emmett. Meu querido amigo. – ela disse com a voz doce.

- Sim, Bella? – Ele a olhou um pouco confuso.

- EU... VOU... TE... MATAR! – Bella pegou a cabeça de Emmett e tentou o afogar.

Emmett emergiu com uma cara de coitado e se afastou de Bella.

- Dá pra alguém me salvar? – ele gritou quando viu Bella se aproximando dele de novo.

- Se alguém tentar salvar ele vai morrer junto.

Demos um passo para trás com medo de Bella.

- Olha o que você fez com o meu vestido. Você me paga.

- Eu compro outro, eu juro, só não me mata. Sou muito novo para morrer.

- Pensasse nisso antes de me molhar. – Bella gritou e começou a se aproximar dele novamente.

- Bella, se importa se antes de você mata-lo eu fazer uma pergunta.

Bella me olhou pensativa, mas cedeu.

- O que Alice, Brúh e Reegi estavam fazendo correndo atrás de você?

Emmett sorriu sacana.

- Eu sou um ótimo espião, consigo me esquivar pelas sombras e descobrir todos os segredos escondidos.

Quando eu ia perguntar para meu irmão o que aquela frase significava, Bella se aproveitou da situação e mergulhou a cabeça de Emmett na piscina. Depois ela saiu toda molhada (e digamos que ela fica exuberante com aquela roupa toda molhada e colada ao corpo) e foi em direção a sua irmã e disse:

- Vamos embora antes que eu cometa um homicídio e Charlie tenha que prender sua própria filha!

Nunca ouvi uma voz tão furiosa e tudo por causa de um vestido molhado.

**Que você adoraria secar não é?**

Claro que sim. Meu bom Jesus, que pensamentos mais sórdidos que eu ando tendo, se continuar neste ritmo vou ter que procurar ajuda.

Quando todos já tinham ido embora e Emmett tinha conseguido sair da piscina e já estava se preparando para dormir eu aproveitei a oportunidade e fui tentar descobrir o porque da perseguição de momentos mais cedo. Nem bati na porta já fui entrando e perguntando:

- Maninho, agora é sério, o que você descobriu para as garotas saírem correndo atrás de você daquela forma?

- Ah! Isso? É que alguns anos atrás quando Alice deu aqui em casa umas de suas famosas festas do pijama e a Brúh e a Reegi estavam nesta festa eu ouvi elas falando de como tinha acontecido o primeiro beijo de cada uma e com quem, e a nossa irmã revelou que no caso dela tinha acontecido por um acidente na escola primária, ela estava brincando de pique e acabou esbarrando em uma garota e elas meio que deram um selinho, e hoje eu estava tirando saro dela falando que aquele tinha sido o beijo lésbico mais precoce da história da cidade, e foi nesse momento que as garotas saíram correndo atrás de mim!

Realmente nesta festa tinha ocorrido muitas revelações.

**

* * *

**

**Aproveitem SEM moderação e comentem muito**

****

Besos

**TIA REEGI!**

**E RESPONDENDO A UMA LEITORA: AMIGA A HISTÓRIA É RELATADA ATRAVÉS DO DIÁRIO DE BELLA, ALICE, EDWARD E EMMETT OK?**


	5. Ressaca is bad, very bad

**Cap 5 - Ressaca is bad, very bad **

**Bella PDV**

Cara nunca tive uma ressaca tão grande, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir beber do jeito que eu bebi ontem, mas valeu a pena aquela festa foi muito boa, nunca me diverti tanto, principalmente com aquelas duas amigas da Alice, como é mesmo o nome delas?

AHHHH, como eu pude esquecer? Acho que é a ressaca, era a Bruna ou Brúh como gosta de ser chamada e a Regiana ou Reegi como disse que preferia ser chamada, cara elas eram muito loucas, a Brúh, já está no primeiro ano de jornalismo em Standford e a Reegi no primeiro ano de história na mesma faculdade. Mas elas eram muito loucas, não quero perder contato com elas, adorei conhece-las.

Mas na realidade o ponto alto da festa que não sai da minha cabeça foi quando eu estava com o Cullen idiota e por um momento eu quase perdi o controle da situação:

#flashback on

Eu estava me divertindo dançando quando de repente chega o Edward perto de mim e começa a dançar comigo, eu cai na besteira de olhar em seus olhos e fiquei completamente hipnotizada, seus olhos me prendiam e eu não conseguia me afastar deles, percebendo seu efeito em mim ele começou a se aproximar e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura, não imaginava que ele era tão forte, e aproximando a sua boca do meu ouvido perguntou mordiscando minha orelha:

- Gostando da festa?

Só consegui exprimir um "Ahan", seu perfume me embriagava e eu não estava racionando corretamente. Ele começou a respirar perto demais do meu pescoço e depositar beijos neste lugar, depois ele subiu novamente para minha orelha respirando profundamente e me mandando arrepios por todo o corpo, e indo parar ao queixo dando leves mordiscadas e beijos e desta vez percebendo o quão arrepiada eu estava e respirando ofegantemente e no momento em que ele sorriu e começava a se inclinar para me beijar eu percebi o que estava acontecendo e consegui o controle da situação me afastando um pouco e começando a ir rebolando até o chão bem devagar com ele ainda segurando a minha cintura e nossos corpos se movendo na mesma sincronia, eu podia sentir a sua coxa grande colada nas minhas e quando estávamos subindo eu sussurrei em seu ouvindo mordiscando do mesmo modo que minutos mais cedo ele tinha feito comigo:

- Desculpe, mas não hoje e nem agora, quem sabe outro dia!

E pisquei para ele e saí na minha melhor imitação de Rosalie rebolativa deixando-o logo atrás de mim aturdito e com a boca aberta...

#flashback off

OMG, se eu perco o controle naquele momento o meu plano todo iria por água a baixo, gente que homem é aquele, ele pode ser um galinha miserável, mas que ele é lindo e sabe o que fazer para provocar uma mulher...

Foco Bella, foco, não deixe aquele babaca, maravilhoso, deus-grego, AHHHHHH.

Deus tenho que me controlar ou vou começar a gostar daquele idiota e o plano todo de me vingar por todas as garotas que ele já feriu não vai dar certo e eu serei só mais uma na lista de conquista dele, e não é este o meu objetivo.

- Bella, apaga a droga dessa luz eu tô de ressaca e quero dormir poxa!

Ai tinha que ser a Rosalie pra me atrapalhar gritando na minha orelha.

-Não é a luz que ta acesa inteligência é que já amanheceu, mané!

Acho que deu pra perceber como eu acordo bem humorada.

-Aí, ta bom sua grossa, também não precisa ofender a essa hora da manhã.

Batidas na porta:

-Meninas levantem, já são três da tarde.

-É, Rose correção a essa hora da tarde mesmo, pelo jeito dormimos de mais.

Mal acabei de falar meu celular já começa a tocar "I write sings not tragedies" do Panic at the disco, atendi era a Alice, toda elétrica:

-Bellaaaaaaaa, amiga você não sabe o que eu descobri, adivinha

-Alice, você mesma me disse que eu não sei, então como eu vou adivinhar?

-Ai, ta eu te conto, fofoca máxima, lembra que você esqueceu aqui em casa uma blusa, quando você veio se arrumar?

-Lembro, e o que isso tem haver com a sua "fofoca máxima"?

-É que hoje eu fui acordar os meus irmãos e descobri que:

1º O Emm dorme com uma cueca samba-canção dos "Bananas de Pijama" e estava cantarolando a música de abertura do desenho enquanto dormia.

-Espera aí, isso é a coisa mais engraçada que eu já ouvi. – gente eu estava quase rolando na cama de tanto rir-

-Tá Bella, mas escuta o resto, eu olhei pro lado do Eddie, ele odeia que eu o chame assim, mas é tão lindo eu ...

-Tá, Alice, desenvolve ...

-Ai, ta bom, bem aí é que vem a parte boa ele tava dormindo cheirando a sua blusa e murmurando:

"_Bella, não, não vai, você vai me deixar com vontade?"_

"_Bella vem aqui e me beija logo, sou seu tigrão, meu amor, me usa e me abusa ..."_

E ele ia dizer mais só que eu não agüentei e liguei pra te contar.

Na hora que Alice começou a dizer que ele estava dormindo agarrado com a minha blusa eu congelei, parei de rir no mesmo instante, e quando ela continuou e repetiu o que ele disse dormindo, foi que eu percebi, o plano estava dando certo, afinal o meu pequeno deslize serviu para alguma coisa, ele está praticamente comendo na minha mão, eu só preciso manter o foco e até a sua festa de aniversário tudo já estaria no seu devido lugar.

Sim eu já estava com o plano todo arquitetado em minha mente, até o seu aniversário eu já terei conquistado ele, fazendo-o rastejar muito aos meus pés e quando eu já tiver seu coração sobre meu controle, em sua festa eu vou terminar com ele na frente de todos, partindo o seu coração da mesma forma ou quem sabe até de um jeito pior do que ele já partiu o coração de muitas garotas quem ele...

-Bellaaaaaaa, você ainda está ai?

-Ahhhhh, desculpe o que você disse mesmo?

-Que eu acho que meu irmão está gostando de você!

-Quem? O Emmett?

-Não, só se você for um dos Bananas de Pijama, dãããã eu estava falando do Edward!

-Ah, é mesmo acho que o Emmett prefere frutas falantes. – e não agüentando mais começamos a gargalhar ao telefone.

-Bella, vem o Charlie vai ao supermercado, e é melhor a gente ir com ele ou a gente vai viver de pizza e macarrão instantâneo o mês todo.

-Tá Rose, tô indo.

-Alice, vou ter que desligar, tenho que ir ao supermercado com Charlie ou viver de pizza o mês todo.

-Tudo bem, quando você voltar me liga que eu vou aí para te buscar e mostrar a filmagem da cena.

-Você filmou tudo?

-Claro, e vou colocar na internet ainda.

-Meu Deus quero morrer tua amiga

-Ah, eu também, eu vi ontem o seu olhar malicioso para o meu irmão.

-É ... bom a Rose ta gritando, tchau.

Desliguei o telefone, antes que aquela fadinha do mal descobrisse o meu plano e tentasse arruína-lo.

Bom 1ª experiência do dia: Supermercado com Charlie e Rosalie. Quero só ver no que isso vai dar.

Nossa, como que pode? Charlie parece uma criança quando vai as compras só quer comprar porcaria ao invés de comida de verdade e saudável.

Rosalie não quer sair da sessão de cosméticos e da frente dos espelhos que tem por lá, além de flertar com o caixa do supermercado.

Deprimente essas cenas.

Agora estou a caminho da casa de Alice, tomara que o idiota do Edward não esteja lá.

Chegando à casa da Alice eu já dei de cara com algo que eu não gostaria de ter visto, Edward, será que ele não podia passar o domingo fora de casa? Mas não ele tinha que estar em casa só para atrapalhar a minha vida e confundir mais ainda a minha mente nada saudável, como pude perceber no dia da festa.

**Ai garota para de ser boba vai lá e cumprimenta ele de um jeito bem provocante e deixa ele mais um pouco louco por você.**

**Ei você pirou? Esqueceu que ontem ela quase caiu na rede dele? Não passa por ele e ignora e finge que nada aconteceu ontem.**

É definitivamente acho que estou louca, será que eu posso decidir isso sem a intromissão de vocês vozes do alem?

**Não**-responderam as malditas vozes juntas.

-Bella você vem ou não?

-Ah sim estou indo. – disse passando direto por Edward sem cumprimentá-lo.

Chegando à sala quem eu vejo? Emmett com sua bendita cueca dos "Bananas de Pijama" sinceramente quando Alice me contou eu achei que ela estava exagerando um pouco, mas ao me deparar com essa cena pude perceber que ela não exagerou nem um pouco. Não tive outra reação a não ser arregalar os olhos e começar a rir dele.

-Emmett, vai colocar uma roupa garoto temos visita em casa - disse uma voz lá da cozinha, era a mãe deles Esme.

-Tá bom mãe, saco odeio ficar de roupa no domingo – disse Emm, o que me deixou com o olho mais arregalado do que já estava e rindo mais ainda.

-Vem Bella vamos para o meu quarto antes que Emmett resolva ser nudista na sua frente – disse Alice rindo e me puxando para ir para seu quarto que eu conhecia tão bem por cauda de ontem.

Mal tive tempo de pisar na escada e dou de cara com Edward(como ele chegou ali tão depressa?) quase caindo, quase porque ele tem reflexos melhores que os meus e me segurou a tempo de evitar o que seria o galo do ano.

-Cuidado por onde anda, não vou poder te segurar sempre Bella – disse aquele Cullen inútil.

-Se você não tivesse aparecido na minha frente eu não teria chance de cair mané – rebati

-Nossa calma, eu só queria te ajudar, não precisa me fuzilar com os olhos.

-Se considere sortudo que ainda te fuzilo só com os olhos e mais uma coisa eu não preciso de sua ajuda Alice, antes que eu considere a idéia que seu irmãozinho me deu de fuzilá-lo.

Dizendo isso saí arrastando Alice escada acima deixando o Cullen com uma expressão de medo e terror em seus olhos verdes.

Mal acabamos de ver o vídeo e eu ainda não estava conseguindo assimilar direito as informações que tinha acabado de ver, ele realmente tinha dito tudo aquilo, não era invenção da mente fértil de Alice, ainda estava absorvendo tudo quando ela disse que ia à cozinha fazer um lanche para nós e que não demoraria.

Ainda estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios quando Edward entrou no quarto se sentou na cama da irmã muito próximo de mim e disse me tirando de meus devaneios:

-Feliz com minha presença? Quanta honra receber um sorriso tão belo de recepção.

-Ai garoto para de ser convencido.

**Sai de perto dele, vocês estão perto demais isso não vai acabar bem.**

**Não, provoca ele e fala da filmagem, provoca, mas depois foge pra não correr o rico de cair em tentação.**

Eu não sei se estava louca por estar ouvindo vozes ou por seguir o conselho delas, bom não tenho nada a perder vou fazer o que a segunda disse.

Fui me aproximando dele lentamente e empurrando-o para se deitar na cama, deitei-me de forma que meus joelhos ficassem paralelos ao seu quadril, me ajeitando lentamente para que ele pudesse ficar mais ofegante do que estava, fui me aproximando de seu rosto, ele já estava pronto para me beijar quando desviei o rosto e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Eu que deveria estar honrada, já que acabei de ver uma filmagem onde mostra você dormindo cheirando minha blusa e murmurando meu nome e outras coisas mais relacionadas a mim, devo tomar isso como um elogio não? Ou você faz isso com todas as garotas?

Por causa do jeito que estava posicionada ele não conseguiu formular uma frase melhor do que:

-Não, você foi a única.

Querendo prolongar meu teatrinho somente por mais alguns segundos sussurrei:

-Que bom, estou lisonjeada.

E fui beijando-o desde sua orelha até chegar ao canto de sua boca e parando por aí fui levantando depressa, cheguei até a porta me virei e disse que ia ver se a irmã dele ia querer ajuda deixando-o mais uma vez com vontade de me beijar e saí do quarto rindo de sua expressão de "Droga ela fez outra vez".

-Oi Lice!

-Oi Bella, espera um pouco, que cara é essa de "acabei de dar uns amassos e foi bom"?

- Ai, Lice que isso? Não tem nada a ver sua boba.

-Bom, mas eu vi o Eddie entrar no meu quarto dizendo que ia te irritar um pouco!

-É, só que não fui irritada nem um pouco, eu estou na verdade satisfeita

-Há, eu sabia, você e meu irmão estão dando uns amassos por aí!

-Não sua boba, mas bem que ele queria – eu disse com a mão no queixo me lembrando da cena de minutos mais cedo.

-Como assim? Senta, come e me conta tudo

-Ai, não sei se te conto – disse fazendo um pouco de charme e um pouco na duvida se contava ou não para ela.

-Ah, é assim então? Pois eu vou te fazer de Barbie todo dia senhorita Swan.

-Não, não precisa, eu te conto tudo!

-Sabia que você não ia resistir e ia me contar Bella – disse Alice com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Meu Deus o que eu acabei de fazer?

**Bolo de chocolate que não foi néh Bella.**

**Ei, calma pense que você conseguiu uma aliada mais maligna que nós, isso é bom!**

Calma? E como assim mais maligna que nós? Eu não sou maligna!

**Não? Certeza? Então por que você sempre me ouve?**

Tudo bem eu admito, sou um pouco maligna, mas não muito.

**Sim, claro e eu sou o Bozo e você o Elvis Bella.**

Legal, além de ouvir vozes o que já é bem ruim eu ouço duas, uma é maligna e a outra é sarcástica e adora tirar uma com a minha cara.

**Até que enfim entendeu, estava pensando que ia ter que te explicar tudo, estava começando a pensar que você era lerda demais.**

Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo, se é que já não estou louca o suficiente.

- Hello, Bella? Você vai me contar ou não?

- Tudo bem, senta que a história é um pouco longa.

Eu não estava reconhecendo a garota sentada na minha frente, aquele ser com aquela risada maquiavélica não podia ser a Alice a minha nova amiga com rosto de fada.

**Claro que não é a Alice, é a versão 2010 da Tina Turner.**

**Eu não disse Bella temos uma aliada maligna como nós.**

A não, as vozes não, eu vou acabar em um hospício usando camisa de força, babando e batendo a cabeça na parede.

**Não precisa bater a cabeça na parede ou vão aparecer mais de nós e você vai começar a babar toda hora, não só quando encontra o Edward.**

Como assim nós? E eu não babo quando vejo o Edward.

**Dãããã, mais vozes, ou você quer mais duas em sua cabeça?**

Não, definitivamente, não, já estou louca o suficiente com duas imagine com quatro.

**Hei, estou começando a ficar com ciúmes, Bella presta atenção que a nossa mais nova aliada está voltando ao normal.**

-Alice, fala alguma coisa menina, não me deixa mais nervosa do já estou! E aí o que achou da minha idéia?

Eu estava começando a ficar assustada, Alice estava andando de um lado para o outro com uma expressão seria em seu rosto.

-Fala logo ou eu vou ter um ataque do coração de tanta angustia...

-Bella, isso que você está fazendo é muito serio...

-Sabia você não vai me apoiar e vai contar tudo para o seu irmão, eu não devia ter te contado.

-Calma, eu ainda não acabei, como eu ia dizendo, o que você está fazendo é muito sério, por isso acho que você precisa de ajuda e eu vou te ajudar, já que eu amei o seu plano, o Eddie precisa mesmo de uma lição.

Nossa já estava pensando que ela não ia me ajudar e acabar com os meus planos, mas o melhor de tudo ela vai me apoiar.

Pelo jeito as coisas vão sair melhor do que eu pensava.

-Alice do céu, não pensei que estava tão tarde! Desculpe, mais tenho que ir ou o Charlie me mata você pode me dar uma carona?

-Hum, tive uma idéia melhor.

EDDIE LEVA A BELLA PARA CASA? ESTOU UM POUCO OCUPADA! Cinco, quatro, três, dois...

-Pronto, vamos Bella?

-Amiga, nunca vi o Eddie chegar tão rápido.

-Você me paga Alice – disse quase voando no pescoço dela.

-Não se preocupe você vai me agradecer mais tarde, ou melhor, os dois vão.

Juro se ela não tivesse dito que ia me ajudar eu poderia ter certeza que ela já sabia de algo e já tinha combinado toda a situação com o Cullen.

**Mas Bella estou começando a duvidar da sua inteligência, a Alice só poderia fazer isso se ela visse o futuro ou você não soubesse esconder o que está pensando e planejando.**

**Bella, minha querida amiga maligna, use essa carona a seu favor e se Alice tiver mesmo planejado tudo isso quer dizer que ela quer realmente nos ajudar, somente use essa carona ao nosso favor, reverta para nosso plano maligno.**

É realmente estou ficando louca.

**Edward PDV**

Adorei o plano da Alice, minha anjinha do mal, como ela consegue pensar nessas coisas? Acho que de algum modo ela adivinhou os planos de Bella e me avisou e está me ajudando a conquistá-la, cara é por isso que eu amo a minha irmã.

-Bella, você está bem?

-Estaria se: 1º você não estivesse correndo tanto e 2º se fosse sua irmã dentro desse carro sozinha comigo.

-Calma Bella, eu não vou te agarrar a força pode relaxar.

**Só se ela pedir não é Edward?**

-Só se você quiser Bella.

Meu Deus tenho que parar de ouvir essa voz pervertida ou a Bella vai acabar me batendo.

**Ou te agarrando, como você tanto sonha Eddie.**

Bom, depois desta voz da minha consciência nada santa eu diminui a velocidade do carro já que eu não queria assustar a Bella e também passar mais tempo com ela.

-Pelo visto você ouviu o meu conselho.

-Quê? Como assim?

-Você relaxou e parou de beliscar a palma da mão.

-Ah, sim, é que gosto de velocidade, mas não tanta.

**Hum velocidade? Isso é bom Edward.**

Cala a boca seu tarado.

Como ela fica linda ruborizada

**Imagine quando ela for beijada por você.**

Eu não mandei você calar a boca seu pervertido?

-Você fica linda assim.

-Assim como? – ela respondeu automaticamente ficando vermelha e arrumando o cabelo.

-Vermelha...

-Eddie – ela disse em tom de aviso.

-Só a minha irmã me chama assim e eu odeio, mas vindo de você o som desse apelido ridículo fica agradável!

-Tudo bem Cullen.

-De novo

-O quê?

-Você ficou vermelha, não pode ouvir um elogio ou algo positivo ao seu respeito?

-Cala a boca e dirige Cullen!

Deus, como ela me fascina! Só ouvir um elogio e já fica vermelha, e digamos que ela fica ainda mais bela desse jeito. Tenho que me controlar ou vou beijá-la aqui mesmo e agora.

**Por que não beija então? O máximo que ela vai fazer é te dar um tapa.**

Por isso mesmo, porque ela vai me bater e nunca mais vai olhar pra mim e a minha chance de conquista-la vai acabar na hora.

-Bom, Bella chegamos – ela já ia sair do carro quando a fiz parar e fui abrir a porta do carro para ela, tinha que ser cavaleiro.

Eu nem me afastei direito e ela saiu do carro e bateu a porta rápido e se virou, nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro, aquilo era demais para mim, eu não resisti e acabei beijando-a.

Seus lábios tinham um sabor todo especial, eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, no começo ela batia em meu peito tentando me afastar, mas eu a abracei mais forte e sua mão foi automaticamente para minha nuca, seus dedos tão pequenos e frágeis puxavam meus cabelo fortemente me levando para mais perto dela e encostando-a no carro.

Minha mão descia por suas costas fazendo-a ficar toda arrepiada, a cada arrepio que ela sentia era um suspiro e uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior que eu ganhava.

Eu queria saber onde mais ela sentia arrepios, então levei minhas mãos a sua cintura e desci para a barriga até o cós da calça, não querendo ultrapassar os limites mais do que já tinha feito beijando-a daquela forma, e fazendo o caminho de volta parando em sua cintura, isso parece tê-la animado já que ela tirou a mão da minha nuca e arranhou as minhas costas me fazendo suspirar, mas não de dor, mas de prazer, ainda descontente ela coloca suas mãos em minha barriga perto do cós da minha calça e passando devagar somente o dedo indicador nessa região me fazendo suspirar mais uma vez e abraça-la mais forte ainda, não agüentando esse tormento eu quebrei o beijo ofegante e disse:

-Bella, para, ou não respondo por mim.

-Não provocou? Agora agüenta as conseqüências, e é assim que se rouba um beijo – disse me beijando outra vez me fazendo suspirar pela terceira vez na mesma hora e levando-me a loucura.


	6. Doce como morango

**Cap 6 – Doce como morango**

**Bella PDV**

Porque aquele inútil tinha que me beijar daquele jeito? Não tive outra opção a não ser retribuir o beijo e que beijo, meu Deus estou zonza até agora.

**Dããã ele te beijou daquele jeito porque ele gosta de você Isabella Swan, ou você ainda não percebeu?**

**Amiga maligna ele esta literalmente em suas mãos, agora é só faze-lo de gato e sapato e quando ele estiver apaixonado realmente por você dar continuidade ao plano e quebrar o coração dele em mil pedaços como ele sempre fez com as garotas. Perfeito esse beijo, só deixou ele ainda mais instigado e interessado em você minha cara amiga maligna.**

É realmente esse beijo deve tê-lo deixado mais interessado em mim, mas preciso confessar uma coisa, agora eu sei o porquê as garotas babam e rastejam por ele, o beijo dele é muito bom, ele sabe o que faz, que homem é aquele gente?

**O homem que você escolheu para dar uma lição por todas as garotas que ele já magoou.**

**Não Bella ele é o Bozo com um toque de Mr. Bean.**

Será que só agora você pode parar de ser sarcástica?

**Desculpe querida, mas essa é a minha natureza, eu só sei ser assim. E eu sei que você me ama assim.**

Além de sarcástica é irônica, eu devo merecer mesmo.

Depois desse desabafo com as minhas consciências eu entrei em casa antes de cair em tentação outra vez e beijar Edward outra vez. Duas vezes na mesma noite já era suficiente para deixá-lo louco e me enlouquecer também, ele sabe como me deixar assim.

Às vezes me pergunto por que ele parece conhecer tanto de mim sem saber quase nada ao mesmo tempo.

**É que ele é vidente você não sabia?**

Cala a boca eu estou desabafando comigo mesma agora e não com você.

Então, enquanto subia para meu quarto eu pensava nisto, ele parece me conhecer tão bem, ele reparou que quando estou nervosa belisco a palma da minha mão, que mal posso ouvir um elogio ou algo positivo ao meu respeito que fico vermelha isso é realmente muito interessante, mas eu ainda estou com a vaga sensação de que esta carona ter chegado aos beijos que me deixaram ofegante e me causou vários suspiros, só pode ter sido um plano da Alice isso tem bem a cara dela, mas como? Será que realmente eu não sei disfarçar o que estou planejando?

**Alice PDV**

Fiquei tão feliz quando o Eddie chegou em casa todo sorridente me contando que o plano tinha dado certo e que ele e Bella tinham se beijado.

Nunca imaginei ver aquele brilho nos olhos dele, o brilho que só tem quem está apaixonado, o sorriso bobo de alguém que acabou de beijar o amor da sua vida.

Que lindo o meu irmão está amando, só que eu tenho quase certeza de que ele ainda não se deu conta ele deve estar se vangloriando que conseguiu vencer a aposta de Emmett e sem contar o detalhe de que Bella também ainda não percebeu que está apaixonada por meu irmão, seus olhos brilham quando fala com ele mesmo que transpareça o desprezo em sua voz, ela fica vermelha quando ele chega perto demais e fica ofegante só de ouvir falar no nome dele e mais ainda quando ouve sua voz.

Em pensar que eu já passei por tudo isso antes de namorar o Jazz, ainda bem que eu já passei dessa fase, mas eu não vou ficar parada eu vou fazer aqueles dois entenderem que se amam e no final quando já estiverem juntos e felizes forever eles irão me agradecer.

**Emmett PDV**

Gente meu mano é pegador mesmo, ele já conseguiu dar uns beijos na Bella sem ela bater nele. Droga tenho que dar um jeito de escapar dele e não pagar a aposta, vou dizer que ele só vai receber o dinheiro quando todo mundo da escola ver e souber que eles são um casal.

Mas eu não estou aqui para dizer que o Eddie é o maior gostosão e passa o rodo geral, não, eu vim dizer que eu também tenho que me dar bem nessa história, se não vou ter que dar uma conversada com a autora pra ela fazer eu me dar bem também, e se ela for gatinha melhor ainda

_**[F.d.A] Hei cuidado com o que você fala ou eu te corto da história ou faço você se apaixonar e casar em Las Vegas com um gay, e lembre-se quem manda aqui sou eu e não você Mr. Emmet!**_

Tudo bem a chefa que manda, pode até me cortar da história ou me deixar na seca qualquer coisa menos casar com um gay, tudo menos isso, prometo ser um menino bonzinho.

_**[F.d.A] Muito bem, é assim que eu gosto, homens submissos que entendem quem manda! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**E não se preocupe eu vou dar um jeito de deixar você feliz meu bombeiro.**_

Eba agora o negócio vai ficar bom, falando em bombeiro eu tenho que ver onde está a minha fantasia e mandar lavar, vai que eu preciso de novo?

Ei o que é isso no bolso da roupa?

Opa é um bilhete com um número de telefone da Rose, agora eu estou começando a gostar dessa história, Chefa-autora, Te amo, me deixa mandar uma mensagem pra Rose.

_**De: Bombeiro totoso**_

_**Para: Rainha sexy**_

_Oi minha Rainha sexy, como que você está?_

_Ainda lembra da nossa escapada da festa? Que tal a gente fazer a mesma coisa amanhã na escola?_

Eu mal podia esperar a resposta da minha Rainha sexy, gente aquela mulher me deixava louco, espera aí que eu acho que ela já me respondeu.

_**De: Rainha de Copas**_

_**Para: Meu ursão**_

_Mas é claro que eu me lembro ursão, e eu adorei o apelido que você me deu, e é claro que eu topo dar uma escapada da escola com você amanhã, é só marcar o lugar e a hora de encontro que eu estarei lá._

_P.S.: o que é "totoso"?_

Será que ela também não sabia o que era "totoso", pensei que fosse só o Eddie que era meio lerdo nesse tipo de coisa, mas a minha Rainha eu perdôo, já que ela não está acostumada com minhas gírias.

_**De: Bombeiro totoso**_

_**Para: Rainha sexy**_

_Significa gostoso, só que da preguiça de escrever a palavra toda e eu uso totoso mesmo._

_Me encontra no estacionamento da escola depois do almoço, que eu vou te levar para um lugar que você vai adorar, e não adianta me perguntar onde que eu não vou falar que eu vou te trazer aqui em casa porque vai estar vazia e podemos ficar sozinhos. Não adianta perguntar que eu não conto._

Merda eu contei pra ela, agora já foi ela sabe, melhor vai dar tempo de ela se arrumar só para essa escapada, Rosalie que me aguarde agora ela vai saber o que realmente significa a expressão "amassos pesados" ela vai ficar com a boca inchada por dois dias ou mais se depender de mim.

**Bella PDV**

Eu tinha que descobrir o porquê de Rosalie estar tão ansiosa por cabular a aula de inglês.

Pra começar ela se arrumou mais do que normalmente ela faz e colocou sua lingerie preferida e se eu conheço bem Rose, ela só faz isso quando ela vai dar uns amassos em alguém. E pelo o que eu vi na festa da Alice esse alguém era a pessoa com quem ela sumiu da festa por alguns instantes.

Ela mal chegou à cidade e já arranjou alguém, ela é realmente rápida.

**E não se esqueça que você também mal chegou à cidade e já bolou um plano maligno para conquistar o garoto mais cobiçado deste lugar e já andou dando uns beijos nele, então você não pode falar nada a respeito disso.**

**É mesmo para de reclamar e vai matar aula você também e dar uns beijos no Eddie para ver se para de ser tão rabugenta. Você é tão sórdida quanto sua querida irmã.**

Nossa pelo visto minhas consciências ou estão de T.P.M. ou acordaram de muito mau humor.

**Não é T.P.M. é T.P.G. mané**

T.P.G.?

**Sim, Tendência Para Guilhotinar, entendeu agora?**

É realmente muito esclarecedor.

Ai Deus!

**O que foi agora?**

A próxima aula é justamente Inglês, a aula que eu tenho na mesma turma de Edward. Como eu pude me esquecer disso?

**1º E o que isso te prejudica?**

**2º Agora que você foi perceber? Realmente seu raciocínio está lento hoje não é querida?**

É eu estou muito bem, até o meu "eu" interior tirando uma com a minha cara, eu devo merecer. Tudo bem já entendi, isso é alguma espécie de castigo por eu ter tentado fugir de casa quando era pequena só pra não comer verduras e ir para a Terra do Nunca para viver com o Peter Pan?

-Bellaaaaaaa, amiga já estou sabendo da novidade minha cunhadinha! – só podia ser Alice dizendo uma coisa dessas.

-Que novidades Alice? E que história é essa de cunhadinha? Você pirou de vez? Vai que alguém te escuta?

-E? É bom que com isso todas as garotas dessa escola terão inveja de você ao saber que meu irmão está apaixonado por você e não por elas, isso não é realmente lindo?

-Alice, o que você tomou hoje no café da manhã? Só pode ter sido droga, Edward Cullen, o garoto que pelo o que eu estou sabendo é o maior galinha da cidade apaixonado por mim uma pobre mortal chamada Bella Swan? Você só pode estar me contando um tipo de piada!

-Então espere até depois da sua aula de inglês e se prepare para a hora do almoço querida.

De onde Alice tirou essas idéias absurdas?

**Da máquina de xérox que não foi!**

Cala a boca que quem está com T.P.G. sou eu e da ultima vez que eu fui prestar atenção em você eu nem percebi que a aula tinha acabado e eu estava parada na porta da sala da minha próxima aula quando a Alice veio falar comigo e deixar a minha mente mais confusa do que já é com você e sua amiga maligna aí dentro!

Será que eu não posso ser pelo menos um pouco menos anormal que as outra pessoas? Já que eu tenho que ter uma voz interior por que não só uma? Por que duas? Já não estou louca o suficiente? E as minhas vozes não podiam ser normais também? Na maioria dos casos uma é boa e dá ótimos conselhos e a outra que é ruim e dá conselhos malignos, não, mas no meu caso uma voz é maligna e a outra é sarcástica, depois os adolescentes se matam ou começam a usar drogas ninguém sabe o porquê!

E agora me deixa prestar atenção à aula que eu quero estudar!

Mas pelo jeito vai ser impossível, acabaram de colocar um bilhete na minha carteira.

_Bella,_

_Você pode me encontrar no refeitório na hora do almoço? Tenho algo muito importante para falar com você. Por favor, vá._

_Edward._

Simplesmente respondi:

_Não pode ser agora por bilhete mesmo? Não estou com muita vontade de almoçar____hoje._

_Desculpe, mas não é urgente e o que eu tenho para te falar não pode ser tratado por um bilhete._

_Isso tem algo em relação com a Alice me chamando de "cunhadinha" hoje?_

_Quem sabe! Venha ao meu encontro e descubra!_

Quando eu ia responder e perguntar o que tanto ele queria comigo o sinal já havia tocado e ele tinha saído da sala, eu não tinha alternativa a não ser ir ao refeitório e conferir o que ele tanto queria comigo, mas algo me dizia eu no momento poderia parecer ruim, mas mais tarde me traria lucros.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório, tudo estava em repleto silêncio. Até achei estranho, já que no pouco tempo que eu estava na escola pude perceber que este era um dos lugares que nunca ficavam silenciosos na escola. Mas assim que dei uma olhada geral para ver o que estava acontecendo para ter aquele silêncio todo descobri o por que. Edward estava em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório.

E assim que ele me viu começou a gritar:

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM VOCÊ APARECEU BELLA, BOM JÁ QUE QUEM EU ESPERAVA APARECEU EU FINALMENTE POSSO DIZER O MOTIVO DE ESTAR AQUI E GRITANDO! BELLA SWAN VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Será que eu não precisava ir ao médico checar a minha audição? Eu estava realmente ouvindo aquilo?

**Não Bella, você ouviu tudo errado, na verdade o Edward está confessando que ama os "Ursinhos Carinhosos" e que até hoje assiste todos os dias "Teletubies".**

**Menina será que você não percebeu que finalmente seu plano deu certo e ele está assumindo que gosta de você e está te pedindo em namoro perante toda a escola?**

E quem garante que isso não é para na verdade ele mostrar para o irmão dele que cumpriu aquela aposta idiota? Ele pode muito bem estar somente reclamando o dinheiro dele.

**Gente como essa garota é difícil, ela nunca se rende?**

**Não minha querida amiga consciência, depois reclama que somos sarcásticas e diabólicas, mas ela merece somente para aprender a ser mais maleável.**

- BELLA, ESTOU ESPERANDO A SUA RESPOSTA! E TODOS DA ESCOLA TAMBÉM!

Não tive outra opção a não ser gritar de volta:

- E QUEM ME GARANTE QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FAZEDO ISSO SOMENTE PARA GANHAR UMA APOSTA COM, VEJAMOS, SEU IRMÃO POR EXEMPLO?

Ele neste momento ficou em choque e até um pouco ruborizado, dava para ver em seu rosto que ele não fazia idéia de como eu tinha conseguido a informação da sua aposta idiota com Emmett. Mas ele conseguiu recuperar a voz e disse:

- NINGUÉM BELLA, VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ACREDITAR QUE EU ESTOU FAZEDO ISSO PORQUE EU ESTOU GOSTANDO DE VOCÊ!

- ENTÃO QUANDO VOCÊ TIVER COMO PROVAR A SUA PALAVRA NÓS VOLTAMOS A CONVERSAR E EU TE DOU A MINHA RESPOSTA!

E saí do refeitório deixando, digamos, TODA a escola, inclusive Edward, surpreendidos e de boca aberta, literalmente.

**Alice PDV**

Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Bella tinha negado o pedido de namoro de Edward e ainda tinha humilhado ele perante toda a escola. Ela não tinha dito que queria se vingar dele? Então por qual causa do destino ou de as mente tão maligna ela não aceitou o pedido? Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para que ela começasse a por o seu plano em prática.

Claro que eu disse que iria ajudá-la, mas já na esperança de que antes de tentar terminar com Edward como disse que faria, ela percebesse que estava apaixonada por ele e desistisse do plano.

Mas com sua atitude hoje no horário do almoço, duvido muito que o que eu tinha esperança de acontecer acabe acontecendo na realidade.

Digamos que eu não fui a única a ficar surpreendida com a resposta tão "carinhosa" de Bella:

- PUTA QUE PARIU! O EDDIE LEVOU O MAIOR TOCO CARA!

Não preciso nem dizer que isso saiu da boca de Emmett certo?

- Emmett! Isso é jeito de se falar menino? Será que a nossa mãe não te deu educação suficiente?

- Deu sim piquinês! É que em um momento como esse nada melhor do que um palavrão para se expressar. – disse Emmett com um sorriso no rosto.

- Desisto! Mas gente olha só a cara do Edward! Ele parece muito mal, eu tenho que ir ver como ele está.

Eu pensei que nunca veria uma cena como essa, mas Edward estava desolado por causa das palavras de Bella. Seu rosto estava vazio, ele parecia estar entrando em estado catatônico. Se eu conhecia bem o meu irmão ele ainda não estava conseguindo entender onde tinha errado para levar um fora desses na frente de todos.

- Lice, onde eu errei? Eu fiz tudo certo, eu fui cavalheiro, não cheguei já agarrando do jeito que você me disse que era pra fazer. Então por que ela não aceitou o meu pedido?

- Sinceramente eu não sei maninho, mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu vou descobrir e vai ser agora!

Mal dei chance de Edward me dizer algo mais e fui atrás de Bella, eu tinha que entender o porquê de tudo aquilo no refeitório. Ela não queria conquistar meu irmão? Então por que na hora que consegue ela foge? Será que ela estava com medo? Mas eu ia descobrir a respostas para minhas perguntas.

Quando cheguei perto do banheiro feminino ouvi o barulho de algo sedo chutado com muita força e um grito de raiva, só podia ser a Bella.

Entrei no banheiro cuidadosamente, vai que em um ataque de raiva ela resolve jogar algo e acaba acertando em mim?

- Bella, amiga é você? – disse com um pouco de receio, é melhor não deixar mais estressada uma mulher com raiva.

- Sim Alice sou eu pode entrar, não vou jogar nada em você!

- Ufa, que bom, mas então amiga por que todo esse ataque de raiva? E me explica o que foi aquilo no refeitório que eu estou até agora sem entender nada!

- Tudo bem. Na verdade uma coisa está ligada na outra, o meu ataque de raiva é porque eu também não estou conseguindo entender o que eu fiz no refeitório, aquela era uma oportunidade perfeita para começar o meu plano, mas eu precisava atingir de um jeito parecido seu irmão como ele me atingiu com aquela aposta estúpida, eu tinha que jogar na cara dele que eu não estava com brincadeiras como ele e acabei dizendo tudo aquilo.

Mas o rosto de Bella dizia algo mais que pelo visto nem ela entendia direito, mas eu sim, ela estava magoada somente com a possibilidade de Edward a ter pedido em namoro somente para ganhar uma aposta e não por ter gostado dela e do seu jeito de ser. Realmente ela estava apaixonada e não tinha percebido ainda.

- Mas calma amiga, você não disse que quando ele pudesse provar que ele estava te pedindo em namoro porque ele gosta de você, você responderia a pergunta dele?

- Sim, mas e se ele não conseguir provar? Eu terei perdido a oportunidade do ano!

- Eu já disse calma, se eu conheço meu irmão ele vai fazer o possível e o impossível para provar para você o que você desejar que ele prove.

**Bella PDV**

Eu não agüentei e acabei rindo, somente Alice para me fazer rir daquela maneira depois do meu ataque de fúria.

Quando estávamos saindo do banheiro, já dei um pequeno encontrão em quem justamente eu não queria ver naquele momento, Edward.

Já estava me afastado dele quando ele me puxou pelo braço para perto dele, nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro, a nossa respiração já estava ofegante quando ele disse:

- Não vai, eu iria fazer isso se você tivesse aceito o meu pedido, mas já que isso não aconteceu, vou fazer isso como forma de te mostrar que eu te pedi em namoro porque eu realmente estou gostando de você!

- Calma aí garanhão, fazer o que?

- Te levar para um piquenique

- Mas a não ser que você se lembre nós estamos em horário de aula agora bonitão.

- Calma Bella eu te dou cobertura. – disse Alice, eu realmente tinha me esquecido de que ela estava ali e estava presenciando toda a conversa.

- Tudo bem, o que eu não faço sobre pressão?

- Aceitar o meu pedido!

- Deus, será que agora a todo momento eu vou ser lembrada que eu não aceitei namorar com você Cullen, desse jeito eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! Vamos antes que alguém nos veja e acabe contando para um professor.

Saímos correndo para a floresta, de alguma forma Edward já estava com tudo preparado no lugar aonde ele ia me levar, espero que as formigas não tenham atacado toda a comida.

**Edward PDV**

Espero que com essa surpresa Bella comece a acreditar mais em mim, nunca pensei que me machucaria tanto a desconfiança dela.

Mas eu não posso ficar pensando dessa forma, tenho que me concentrar em formas de provar a ela que eu a pedi em namoro porque gosto dela e não por causa da aposta com Emmett, apesar de ainda não entender como ela ficou sabendo, o que na realidade também foi um dos motivos do meu pedido.

- Edward, estamos chegando? Não agüento mais caminhar!

- Calma Bell's é logo ali na frente.

- Bell's? Meu apelido já não é curto o suficiente?

- De certa forma sim, mas todos te chamam de Bella e eu quero ser diferente e te chamar de um jeito único.

- Nossa quanto romantismo, quem é você e o que você fez com o babaca que eu conheci no início do ano letivo?

- Nossa, como você acredita nos meus gestos Bell's, fico lisonjeado. – disse fazendo cara de coitado.

- Ai, não precisa fazer disso tudo uma novela mexicana cheia de drama, eu só estava brincando com você.

- Tudo bem, quando você vir o que eu mesmo preparei com todo meu amor, carinho e suor do meu rosto você vai me pedir desculpas ajoelhada. – disse fazendo cara de esnobe, o que arrancou uma linda gargalhada de Bella. O que me deixou mais feliz e satisfeito.

Quando ela viu o que eu tinha preparado realmente parecia que ela ia me pedir desculpas ajoelhada, seu olhar parecia com o de uma criança que entra pela primeira vez em uma loja de brinquedos ou de doces, ela simplesmente parecia encantada e maravilhada.

Não pude evita um sorriso de orgulho que inundou meu rosto, não me lembrava da ultima vez que tinha ficado feliz por conseguir um sorriso de alguém.

- Eddie, tudo está simplesmente perfeito, se não fosse o meu orgulho eu pediria desculpas ajoelhada pelo o que eu disse antes.

- Tudo bem, já te perdoei, mas com uma condição!

- Qual? – ela perguntou curiosa

- A partir deste momento você vai ter que começar a considerar o meu pedido e tentar acreditar mais em mim.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, mas logo respondeu:

- Tudo bem, o que eu não faço quando um garoto se mostra tão cavalheiro e romântico?

**Te beijar e aceitar o seu pedido não é Edward amigão?**

Deus estava bom demais para se verdade, pensei que você iria me deixar em paz pelo menos hoje.

**Sinto muito cara, mas você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo!**

É isso deve ser castigo, só porque quando pequeno disse que não ia tomar banho enquanto Emmett e Alice não parassem de ouvir Xuxa.

**Sinto muito amigo, mas a sua chantagem não deu muito certo, se não você estaria sem tomar banho até hoje.**

Realmente desta vez você tem toda a razão.

**Eu sempre tenho.**

- Edward? Nós vamos nos sentar ou ficar em pé enquanto você olha o céu com essa cara de abobado?

- Desculpe me perdi em pensamentos.

- As vezes tenho medo do que você está pensando.

- Calma não era nada demais.

**Agora.**

- CALA A BOCA DROGA!

-QUE? Edward?

- Não desculpe é que eu pensei alto demais, é que as vezes parece que tem uma maldita voz na minha cabeça que não se cala, e por favor não se assuste eu não sou esquizofrênico. ACHO!

- Então Eddie seriam dois esquizofrênicos, pois as vezes parece que existem vozes em minha cabeça também, fazendo os comentários mais desnecessários por sinal.

Não agüentamos e caímos na gargalhada, somente duas pessoas fora dos padrões comuns para fazer essas declarações a alguém que ainda não conhece muito bem.

-Bem, chega de desabafos estranhos e vamos comer que já dá para ouvir seu estomago Bell's! – não agüentei e comentei rindo, e ganhando um soco no braço também.

- Para de ser bobo Eddie que também estou ouvindo o seu estomago.

- Você ainda não percebeu? Nossas barrigas estão se comunicando! – disse gargalhando junto com ela.

O resto do dia estava passando muito bem, tínhamos conversado muito e rido também, quando ela foi comer uma torrada com geléia de morango e deixou um canto da boca um pouco lambuzado com a geléia.

- Desculpe, mas a sua boca está um pouco suja. – disse desajeitadamente.

- Onde? – ela perguntou já limpando a boca em todos os lugares, menos onde estava sujo é claro para minha alegria.

Fui me aproximando dela vagarosamente, nossas respirações ofegantes, bastava ficarmos próximos demais e já perdíamos o fôlego literalmente.

Quando cheguei perto de sua boca disse:

- Aqui! – e passei a língua no canto de sua boca e respirando devagar, deixando-a arrepiada, não agüentei parar neste ponto e a beijei realmente, segurando seus cabelos pela nuca, sentindo a maciez de seu cabelo, ela logo colocou suas mãos em minha nuca.

Dei uma leve mordiscada em seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a suspirar e abrir um pouco mais a boca me permitindo passagem para sentir o doce gosto de morango que havia em sua boca devido a geléia e também ao seu sabor natural.

Esse beijo foi tão bom se não melhor que o nosso primeiro, perdemos a noção de tempo e espaço, quando nos demos conta ela já estava sentado em meu colo arranhando meus braços e eu com minha mão em sua barriga arrepiando-a, beijando e dando leves mordidas em seu pescoço, deixando cada um no outro nossa marca pessoal.

- Bell's querida, se cada vez que me beijar você me arranhar eu vou deixar de ser branco e vou ficar rosado. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não fui eu que começou isso, da duas vezes você me roubou um beijo e isso é para vingar o meu pescoço que eu sei que está vermelho! – ela disse me beijando outra vez só que desta vez assumindo o controle da situação e me deixando com uma marca no pescoço também.

Era sempre assim, eu lhe roubava um beijo, mas ela se vingava e me roubava outro e me deixando mais louco ainda.

Definitivamente essa garota é diferente de qualquer uma que eu já tenha visto por aí.

**Emmett PDV**

Nossa, nunca passei uma tarde tão agradável. Acho que não vai ser somente a Rosalie que vai ficar com a boca inchada de tanto beijar, como é mesmo aquela frase que a minha mãe me disse uma vez? Ah lembrei, é assim: O feitiço voltou para o Harry Potter.

Mas o que eu não consigo entender é como o Eddie consegue levar o maior fora da história e mesmo assim chegar em casa todo contente e com uma marca vermelha enorme no pescoço, porque ele estava dando uns beijos na garota que deu um fora nele. Esse meu maninho tem muita sorte.

Mas eu não quero falar do Eddie, eu quero dizer que estou muito animado com a nova idéia da Alice, ir ao parque de diversões em Port Angels e claro que eu vou fazer ela convidar a minha gatinha loira e a pimentinha da Bella, que apesar de ter quase me matado por causa de um vestido e ter dado o maior fora no meu irmãozinho é uma boa pessoa, afinal é a minha cunhada secreta de duas formas, por meu irmão querer namora-la de qualquer forma e pela a minha história secreta e romântica com a irmã dela a Rosalie, que me deixa louco, autora eu te amo, obrigado por ter colocado a minha loira na história!

Mas mudando de assunto, eu tenho que fazer um projeto de ciências, já que este ano eu vou ganhar aquela competição, cansei de ver outras pessoas ganharem, se for o meu irmão ou a Alice eu até agüento, já que o de qualquer forma o prêmio vem para a família Cullen. Mas esse ano o premio vem para as minhas mãos, nem que eu tenha que trapacear de alguma forma ou explodir algo.

É ISSO EU VOU EXPLODIR ALGUMA COISA! Ah, eu sou realmente um gênio. Nossa como seria o mundo sem mim hein?

- A mesma porcaria de antes Emmett se duvidar até melhor!

Tinha que ser a Alice para me dizer algo assim tão deprimente, mas tudo isso é inveja da minha genialidade, com certeza.

- Para de ser convencido Emmett e de pensar em voz tão alta, estou tentando estudar para a prova de história que será logo no primeiro tempo amanhã.

- Poxa Alice, eu só estou querendo pensar em como ganhar a feira de ciências desse ano e ainda ter um motivo para explodir algo finalmente naquela escola chata!

- Ai, faz um vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio e pronto, é fácil e não tem como você errar isso!

- Valeu maninha, te amo, agora pode estudar!

- FINALMENTE!

Ai garota estressada, história é tão fácil! Principalmente guerra, tem o baixinho doido e invocado, o cara do bigodinho do Charles Chaplin só que um pouco mais neurótico e o italiano louco que se juntou ao bigodinho para só ter branquelo do olho azul no mundo. Traduzindo, tudo um bando de louco.

Mas eu gosto mesmo é do doidinho que parece o Charles Chaplin o único defeito dele é que ele queria matar muitas pessoas, mas tirando isso ele até que era legalzinho.

Mas voltando ao meu projeto de ciências, eu acho que vou fazer uma reprodução em menor escala da bomba de Hiroshima, vai ser tão legal! Quero só ver a cara do diretor quando vir o que eu consegui fazer ele vai ser obrigado a me dar o primeiro lugar ou eu faço uma demonstração do projeto em escala maior na sala dele!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

EU SOU UM GÊNIO!

**Alice PDV**

Meu bom Jesus, o meu irmão é um louco! Onde já se viu ele querer ganhar uma feira de ciências construindo uma bomba de Hiroshima em escala menor para competir com os pobres vulcões de bicarbonato de sódio das crianças da SEXTA SÉRIE!

Eu não queria admitir, mas meu irmão está ficando maluco ou quer viver outra vez a sua infância. É a única explicação para essa repentina obsessão pelo prêmio da feira de ciências.

Mas o que importa não é o meu irmão e sua pequena obsessão e sim uma sensação nada boa, algo me diz que vão aparecer pessoas para atrapalhar o meu irmão e a Bella.

Logo agora que Edward terá que conquistar a confiança de Bella, isso não será nada agradável.

Mas a minha mais nova amiga tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Por que ela simplesmente não podia acreditar nos sentimentos de Edward? Por que toda essa desconfiança? Será que em algum passado distante ela sofreu por alguém e está com medo de sofrer outra vez? Tenho que descobrir ou não poderei ajudar eles nunca! E outra coisa que eu tenho certeza que não vai ajudar aqueles dois teimosos, os novos alunos.


End file.
